Бирмингем: хроника
1970е Birmingham City - Manchester United - 74/75 http://img235.imageshack.us/img235/2267/birminghammanchesterunics4.jpg 1980е Aston Villa - Birmingham City - ??/12/1980 Police made 24 arrests on the Birmingham side. These fans have broke out windows, using bricks // Zulu Army website Everton FC - Birmingham City - ??/08/1981 A local policeman was unconscious after he was attacked by a group of Birmingham fans // Zulu Army website Hereford United - Birmingham City - ??/08/1981 Some policemen were injured during a fight with Birmingham fans. // Zulu Army website Birmingham City - Nottingham Forest - ??/09/1981 Police proceded to 19 arrests, all from Birmingham, after a fight, oppsing fans from both teams. // Zulu Army website Birmingham City - Aston Villa - ??/02/1982 A thousand of football fans from both teams fought eachother in the city-centre. Bricks and bottles were threw. // Zulu Army website West Ham United - Birmingham City - ??/08/1983 A total of 236 Birmingham fans was arrested at Euston Station after they caused riots. // Zulu Army website Aston Villa FC - Birmingham City - ??/10/1983 A local fan was stabbed during a fight, opposing arch-rival fans. Fourty-eight fans were arrested. // Zulu Army website Birmingham City - Tottenham Hotspurs - ??/10/1983 Local fans went into the pitch with the aim to attack their rivals. These last ones threw seats in their direction, just before entering the pitch too. Twenty-three people were arrested. // Zulu Army website Sheffield Wednesday - Birmingham City - ??/01/1984 Rival fans fought in pub in the city centre, where bricks, bottles and other missiles were used. // Zulu Army website Birmingham City - West Ham United - Cup - 18/02/1984 The pitch was invaded by many thousand of fans of both teams. Visitor ICF tried to make something good for this game but locals were really on their 'top' for this occasion. Thirty people were injured and about 100 arrested. The game was stopped for 11 minutes. // Zulu Army website Coventry City - Birmingham City - ??/03/1984 Police forces have arrested 40 people after rival fans fought in the pitch and inside the stands. Fights also erupted outside the stadium. // Zulu Army website Birmingham City - Leeds United - ??/05/1984 More than 500 local fans fought with police forces. They threw bricks and bottles to these officers. // Zulu Army website Oldham Athletic - Birmingham City - ??/08/1984 Three policemen were injured after a group of 300 Blues fans attacked police forces. Damages were also caused inside the stadium. Sixteen people were arrested. // Zulu Army website Birmingham City - Oxford United - ??/10/1984 A group of 400 zulus, armed with bricks and bottles, tried to embush Oxford fans. Police made an intervention and 25 arrests were made. // Zulu Army website A Villa fan assaulted - ??/11/1984 An Aston Villa fan was stabbed in the city centre. He was assaulted by a Birmingham Zulu Warrior's member. // Zulu Army website Birmingham City - Manchester City - ??/03/1985 The pitch was invaded by 200 local Zulus who tried to attack visitors. Riots also occured outside the stadium. A Manchester fan was stabbed. // Zulu Army website Birmingham city v Leeds united 1985 1 dead, 96 police injured, 200 fans injured, 187 arrested in 9-10 hours of violence Oxford United - Birmngham City - ??/03/1985 A group of Birmingham fans turned over a police van. Riots also occured with a local hooligan mob, in the city-centre. Windows were smashed up and some discos were damaged. // Zulu Army website Crystal Palace - Birmingham City - 88/89 http://img233.imageshack.us/img233/2774/crystalpalacebirminghamva7.jpg 1990е Birmingham City - Stoke City - 91/92 http://img277.imageshack.us/img277/4172/birminghamstoke912dpb2.jpg http://img519.imageshack.us/img519/1775/birminghamstoke912ehx6.jpg http://img519.imageshack.us/img519/28/birminghamstoke912fjs4.jpg Norwich City - Brimingham City - 26/09/1998 Before the match 20 Birmingham attacked a local pub with CS Gas and attacked home fans with bar stools. // View from the Terrace Chelsea FC - Southampton FC - 06/02/1999 After this match there was serious disorder at the Elusive Camel Pub in Victoria when Chelsea and Birmingham fans clashed. 3 arrests were made. // View from the Terrace Huddersfield Town - Birmingham City - 20/03/1999 Serious disorder broke out between rival groups with running battles around the ground. Mounted police restored order and a number of arrests were made. // local press Raids on Birmingham City fans - 13/05/1999 Detectives have carried out a series of raids targeting suspected football hooligans in the Midlands. Three people have been arrested in what police say is the first in a wave of action to break up an organised group known as the Zulu Warriors. Teams of officers set out for addresses across Birmingham in the early hours of Thursday. The move followed disturbances before and after the Birmingham City game against Wolverhampton Wanderers last month. The Zulu Warriors group is thought to have organised the violence. Superintendent John Perkins, of West Midlands Police, said the group was using football as a "cover for their gratuitous violence. They don't commit the actual acts of violence in the ground necessarily - it's afterwards," he said. "It's organised and sometimes at locations we don't become aware of until it's actually taken place. Somebody's going to get seriously hurt if this continues. We've got to stamp it out." Although Wolverhampton won the Derby match against Birmingham City in April, it is Birmingham who are in the play-offs with a chance of promotion to the premier league. There are fears that a hardcore of hooligans could use this as a showcase for their own ends. Police have released pictures of three men they would like to question. They were captured on closed circuit or surveillance cameras after a police officer was kicked to ground and a missile thrown at a match official. The Zulus are not typical soccer thugs. Their uniform is made up of Burberry caps and expensive designer labels. Detective Constable Ian McFadzean, of West Midlands Police, said: "They wear expensive baseball caps, Burberry tops, various types of designer labels costing several hundred pounds, and they all like to conform to a sort of a designer image. They're not down and outs who are hard up, they're people with a bit of money to spend." While some Birmingham City fans have always had a reputation for violence, less and less trouble takes place within the ground, but club officials are determined to get rid of those responsible. Alan Jones, of Birmingham City Football Club, said: "Anyone that is subject of a ban or a court order, or are found to be wrong-doing, will be banned by the club. We have the flexibility to ban for anything up to life." The police say Thursday's arrests were the first in a series which will be carried out in an operation to target football violence. // local press 2000е Birmingham City - Wolverhampton Wanderers - 03/04/2000 2 Hospitalized After Fans Brawl Two men were in the hospital yesterday, one in a critical condition with brain injuries, after rival football fans fought before a crosstown game in Birmingham, England, the police said. A third man was in police custody. The confrontation and running street battles came before a crucial Division 1 game between Birmingham City and Wolverhampton Wolves. The police first received reports of trouble at a pub, but it spread to other areas and at one point, 100 people were involved. There were reports that the violence might have been organized in advance, with some witnesses describing those in the thick of the trouble using mobile phones to communicate with each other. Flares were fired, stones and bottles were thrown and a number of fans suffered minor injuries. // New York Times Police in Birmingham reported that fans had used cell phones to organise clashes before the Birmingham City-Wolves game at St Andrews. Followers of the two clubs pelted each other with stones and bottles as well as firing flares at each other. Two supporters suffered head injuries and police said one was in a critical condition. // AP Sheffield United - Birmingham City - 17/11/2001 A police officer was injured trying to separate fighting fans at Sheffield Midland Rail Station after the match. Fighting broke out on a platform when West Bromwich Albion fans returning from Rotherham clashed with Birmingham supporters. // BBC Liverpool FC - Birmingham City - 05/01/2002 An organised fight between rival hooligans took place at the Lord Warden Pub in Liverpool Town Centre. Bottles, ashtrays, bar stools and pool balls were used as weapons as the terrified bar staff and customers dived for cover. // BBC Villa gangs 'hired Nazis' -31/08/2003 Villa hooligans are recruiting members of a hard-core neo-Nazi gang to fight for them, it has been claimed. Birmingham City’s notorious Zulu firm say that Combat 18 members were hired for derby day brawls and an England international last year. Running battles between Blues and Villa fans took place in Rocky Lane during the local clash last September, leading to the worst soccer violence seen in Birmingham for years. Last night one self-confessed Blues thug said: “There was a three-mile pub closure around Villa Park and we knew Villa had recruited Combat 18 lads. “The police used different tactics for Rocky Lane. They filmed the fighting and were not as quick to step in. We think the police wanted to draw the big players out and get us at the same time.” A report from anti-fascist magazine Searchlight confirmed that a minority of Villa hooligans did link up with right-wing groups from Chelsea at the Villa Park England friendly against Portugal in September A spokesman for Aston Villa said: “We, like all clubs in the Premier League, take any hooligan-type behaviour very seriously and work very closely with the police to combat it.” // LOCAL NEWS ASTON VILLA-BIRMINGHAM CITY-19/10/2003 Running battles broke out on city centre streets between football hooligans and police last night hours after Aston Villa and Birmingham City drew 0-0 at St Andrews. Riot police working to keep fans apart after the derby found themselves at the receiving end of post-match frustration when supporters of both teams arranged a meet at 5.30pm in the city, according to a source. While they successfully managed to keep Blues and Villa fans apart with the use of a police helicopter and riot vans, officers were involved in two separate clashes. They were confronted by Blues fans around Lancaster Circus and simultaneously engaged in running battles with about 300 Villa fans on Corporation Street, High Street and Dale End. One fan said: "Police were caught in the middle trying to keep fans apart and they succeeded but fans ended up fighting with riot gear police." But the rest of the day passed off with minimum trouble and only four arrests before and during the game which kicked off at noon. A West Midlands Police spokesman said the force was pleased with the way the day had passed and the behaviour of the fans during the match. Chief Inspector Steve Glover said: "The police operation was extensive. There were little problems before the game and as usual the vast majority of people went to enjoy the football. "At half time there had been two arrests for minor offences of disorder and there were two further arrests just after full time." Both teams received one point each for the goal-less draw which saw the Blues remain fourth in the Premiership table and their opponents 14th. // BIRMINGHAM POST --------------------------------------- Who leaked soccer battle video? -19/10/2003 Secret police video footage of a vicious brawl between Blues and Villa thugs is being sold over the internet to hooligans. The Sunday Mercury has obtained a copy of the shocking film, which is set to be used in evidence in a forthcoming trial. Police claim that it may have been sold after being handed to the defence teams of those arrested following mass fighting before the Second City derby in September, 2002. The video shows around 50 hooligans from both sides fighting a brutal running battle ahead of the explosive match. The video, which has been authenticated by West Midlands Police, was purchased for 15 Euros (around ?10) on the internet from a salesman in Holland. Dozens of yobs are seen brawling and throwing bottles and crates at each other in Rocky Lane, Nechells, around an hour before the St Andrew’s match which Blues won 3-0. The footage of what has now been dubbed by hooligans as ‘The Battle of Rocky Lane’, also shows one man attacking others with a metal pole. The running battle was apparently a pre-arranged fight between Blues thugs, called Zulus, and Aston Villa yobs, known as Villa Hardcore. It involved around 200 hooligans and was the worst soccer violence to erupt in Birmingham for several years. Rival fans were armed with CS gas canisters, batons, knives and makeshift weapons made of billiard balls in socks. In total there were 41 arrests on the night, all for a variety of public order offences. Later around 30 suspected soccer yobs were arrested in a series of dawn swoops. Since the violence a number of fans have pleaded guilty to charges of violent disorder while two others face a retrial on accusations of violent disorder. It is for this trial that the police video was to have been presented as key evidence. The video, which lasts for 30 minutes and is advertised on a football fans’ website, begins with police officers filming men on mobile phones outside a Birmingham city centre bar. It then switches to a recording made by a policeman as he runs towards Rocky Lane. Chants of what appears to be the word “Zulus” can be heard. The officer then begins filming as two groups of shouting, screaming and chanting thugs face each other in the street - before violence then erupts. As bottles rain down and fighting breaks out, another officer can be heard instructing the cameraman to “get some faces”. He then reels off a list of names of people he recognises involved in the violence. After a few minutes, a police van arrives at the scene and the recording ends. The scenes are then repeated in slow motion and a grid graphic - used for identifying suspects - is placed over the images. The fact that official footage from Rocky Lane is being offered for sale to hooligans has been condemned by West Midlands Police. A spokeswoman told the Sunday Mercury it was likely that the recording had been leaked by one of those charged in connection with the battle. “Video evidence used when people are arrested and charged has to be legally disclosed to the defendants’ counsel,” he said. “It’s unfortunate, but we can’t control what they do with their copy of the video.” Following the derby, the Sunday Mercury reported how hooligans spoke of their fear that footage of the battle would get out - resulting in them being identified and arrested. On a Zulu internet site one Blues hooligan, who calls himself ZA, said: “No results, but good turn-out for both sides! I’m waiting for someone to sort out some footage from Aston. I know some lads have been nicked so if I ever get the tape I’ll be taking a look before I put it online.” The move angered Villa hooligans. One calling himself AVFC Loyal used the website to warn that police were monitoring the net. He said: “Some good points made but time for silence on the subject. Anyway, verdict Rocky Lane: even stevens. Closed book!” Police will be out in force today to stop soccer yobs hijacking the Second City derby as football in Birmingham comes under the spotlight yet again. Final touches have been made to the security operation, one of the biggest ever in the city, as Blues play host to Villa. A new ‘keep the peace’ poster campaign has been launched, urging fans to behave. But there are real fears of more clashes between hooligans, particularly as running battles broke out between football thugs and police in riot gear following the return Villa v Blues match in March, which Birmingham won 2-0. A total of 27 supporters were charged with public disorder after 31 fans were arrested on the night. Police have warned that banning orders will be sought for anyone causing trouble before, during or after today’s high noon showdown. // SUNDAY MERCURY Birmingham City - Sunderland - 25/02/2004 http://eur.news1.yimg.com/eur.yimg.com/xp/empics/20040226/00/3358064346.jpg A fan is escourted of the pitch by police during the Birmingham City and Sunderland match - FA Cup Birmingham City - Leicester City - 13/04/2003 Got into New st station about 10.30 this morning, heard there was a lot of bs there already. We took over a few pubs as we got there early doors. When the zulus arrived we ran a load of them around town, but not many altercations as they kept getting away. At about 1.30 some lad lobbed a bottle through the window of a pub, cant remeber the name but was an irish pub , nr ford garage. As a result we all got an escort to the ground and they didnt even let us stop for a piss until we nrly got there. Didnt see many blues on the way just a few at mcdonalds nr the ground but mostly youth. Then there was the game which i am mightly relieved we won, "cudnt score in la manga was the best chant". After the game was a different story tho. Never in my 15yrs of travelling have i seen a firm so big, the zulus where everywhere and many of them did make an effort, although there pubs were being guarded by OB. So respect to them , even tho some of them were showing off blades. Fair play to them on the whole a huge firm firm and all big game lads. Escorted to station like fucken dogs and people were getting calls on the train that palace had arrived again. However when we got in none in sight however i have been told they did show so fair play to them again bringing it on. // ITK - Leicester view http://eur.news1.yimg.com/eur.yimg.com/xp/empics/20040313/15/2457788845.jpg Leicester City fans show their support for their players before the game against Birmingham City - Soccer - FA Barclaycard Premiership - Birmingham City v Leicester City millwall - birmingham (29/11/2005) THEO PAPHITIS is praying the start of Peter de Savary's reign as Millwall chairman is not ruined by any of the violence which accompanied Birmingham's last visit. Nearly 50 police officers were injured in a mass riot as 900 hooligans went on the rampage after the Lions' play-off semi-final defeat to City in May, 2002. Thugs hurled bricks, paving stones, flares and fireworks at police lines and Paphitis, Millwall's then chairman and now a director, hopes there will be no repeat for tonight's Carling Cup tie for de Savary's first game. "I try and forget about that evening," said Paphitis. Millwall were without an eligible keeper for the tie but will now field Chelsea reserve Lenny Pidgeley, who they have signed on an emergency seven-day loan. // mirror uk cup: torquay united - birmingham city (07/01/2006) Some say locals had about 200 lads waiting for a Zulus firm. When the game started some of them stayed drinking outside the stadium and had it with a few Zulus. Others say punches were exchanged at the end of the game, between both sides. In fact, it seems, many Zulus were at the game Stoke-Tamworth. Stoke City - Birmingham City - FA CUP - 19/02/2006 Hundreds of football fans attacked police officers as violence broke out after Sunday's FA Cup tie between Stoke City and Birmingham City. Trouble began at the Britannia Stadium when a group of about 200 visiting fans ripped down fencing separating them from Stoke supporters. As rival gangs left the ground, police faced what a senior officer described as "extreme violence". Several arrests were made and officers are studying CCTV images. 'Rival hooligans' Mounted officers and dog handlers were among those attacked by fans of both clubs outside the stadium, and police had to close the nearby A50 as they dispersed the crowd. The match commander, Supt Andy Franks, said: "Our officers prevented serious disorder between the rival groups of hooligans and a number of arrests have been made in and around the stadium. Those officers were faced by extreme violent behaviour from a significant number of criminals. Those arrested will be questioned by detectives this evening and further arrests are likely." // BBC NEWS Birmingham City - Aston Villa - 11/11/2007 A large amount (400-500) of local lads tried to attack their arch-rivals. Police made an intervention but were received with bricks, bottles... In another place, a Villa escort with 40/50 lads run when 150 Zulus charged them and police. It also seems another Villa mob had it with locals. * Source: BBC Officers hurt in football trouble More than 20 police officers were injured and police vehicles were damaged in violence following a Premiership football derby. West Midlands Police said some of their officers received minor injuries in scuffles after the Birmingham City and Aston Villa match on Sunday. A police spokeswoman said six men aged between 16 and 25 were arrested and later released on bail. Aston Villa won the game, at City's St Andrew's ground, 2-1. The spokeswoman said the disorder started outside the ground after the match and continued up to St Martin's Church, outside the city centre's Bullring shopping centre. Officers are now studying CCTV footage of the trouble. "The majority who attended the game were well-behaved and it was only a small element that caused the disruption," the spokeswoman added. * Source : icBirmingham AN angry police chief today called for all Blues-Villa derbys to be played at breakfast-time with 10am kick-offs. West Midlands Police Federation Chairman Paul Tonks made the call after revealing that more than 40 officers were hurt trying to separate hooligans after Aston Villa's 2-1 victory at St Andrew's on Sunday. One officer had his front teeth kicked out as thugs linked to both clubs clashed with police outside the ground and in Digbeth, said Mr Tonks. Furious Mr Tonks also accused Birmingham City FC bosses of being "in denial" over the hooligan element attached to the club. But the accusation was denied by Blues managing director Karren Brady who insisted the club worked "diligently" with police. She said: "Birmingham City FC want to make clear it is wholly unacceptable for police officers, in their line of duty, to suffer injuries and clearly one must take every possible step to ensure if at all possible this does not happen again. "The club has no jurisdiction outside of the ground. We have sole responsibility for all spectators inside our boundaries and we have an excellent track record on safety and security," she added. Mr Tonks, who represents the region's rank-and-file bobies, said: "Time has now come for football clubs, in particular Birmingham City, to take full responsibility for their so-called fans." On the issue of early kick-offs, he called for a breakfast kick off and said 10am would be a good time. He added: "If TV companies wouldn't want to televise a game starting so early, it would penalise clubs. It may well apply their minds when dealing with their hooligan element." "Future games of this ilk should be policed with the appropriate number of officers both inside and outside the ground and the clubs made to bear the entire costs rather than the taxpayer. "Why should the likes of Birmingham City, who are in denial over their hooligan element, be allowed to make vast profits and pay obscene salaries to footballers, yet not pay for the protection of supporters, away fans and police? "Even if injured officers have just one day off, the public are the one's losing out. There has got to be some responsibility for that from football clubs." Currently, clubs are only required to pay for policing inside the ground in a formula drawn up by the Government. Blues paid more than Ј37,000 for police at St Andrews on Sunday. But Mr Tonks said it was wrong for taxpayers to have to fork out thousands more for what was a commercial sports event which diverted resources from elsewhere. He said the club should now be forced to stump up the full cost of policing future derby games both inside and outside the ground. Ms Brady said Birmingham City only had responsibility for security inside their stadium and insisted it was one of the "safest public venues in the country". "The cost of policing inside and outside of St. Andrew's is decided by the Government and the club pays the highest rates in the country. "The figures for policing are not under our control and are non-negotiable. "The safety of everybody at St Andrew's is of paramount importance, we do and will continue to work closely with police to ensure the stadium is a safe family environment." She added that the club was working with police to identify any troublemakers. No-one was available for comment from Aston Villa. A total of 17 people were arrested and bailed following Sunday's violence. http://youtube.com/watch?v=D0yji3eou5A http://youtube.com/watch?v=ZrKSA1EVsbM http://youtube.com/watch?v=54n59Pd_zuA http://youtube.com/watch?v=PVSvjKNiA_8 http://youtube.com/watch?v=GEw0i3-Tu3o Police hold 17 after Birmingham derby violence (Nov 13 2007) By Emma Brady Police had last night arrested 17 football hooligans after more than 20 officers were injured in violent clashes following Sunday's Birmingham derby at St Andrew's. Rival fans were caught up in a spate of fights with each other and against police after Aston Villa beat Birmingham City 1-2 away. An investigation into the post-match riots is ongoing, and West Midlands Police are scour-ing CCTV footage for further clues. Several police vehicles were also damaged in the fighting. Violence had flared outside the ground, in Bordesley Green and continued up to St Martin's in the Bullring. Trouble also erupted in Edgbaston Street, at the back of the Bullring shopping centre, 90 minutes after the final whistle. One Aston Villa supporter claimed trouble flared after the away fans came under attack as they were marched through Digbeth into the city centre by police. More than 20 officers were assaulted trying to quell the violence. Police said they suffered minor injuries. A number of police vehicles were also damaged, including a several riot vans being smashed up outside the ground. Six people, aged between 16 and 25, were arrested on Sunday on suspicion of football-related disorder, but further arrests brought the tally up to 17. Acting Det Chief Insp Paul Ford, of Steel-house Lane police station, said: "It was very disappointing behaviour from a small minority of so-called fans. "There were a total of 28,000 people who attended the match but there was a small element of people who tried to spoil the reputation of two excellent football clubs - they are not real fans." Earlier, Villa fans claimed they were left like 'sitting ducks' after being targeted by rival fans throwing bricks and bottles as police kept them in a car park at the ground for more than an hour. One Villa fan from Sutton Coldfield, who did not want to be named, said: "There were about 2,000 of us penned in after the game for about an hour. "Blues fans were rattling the gates and throwing things at us over the barriers. "It was complete mayhem and everyone was doing their best to look after each other. It was really intimidating. "The police were supposed to be escorting us but in the end we got split up and some of us had to hide." Another fan, at the game with his 14-year-old son, said: "The police forced the Villa fans to walk into the city centre. It made us a target. "I was frightened. I don't expect to have to take my son into an environment where I'm worried about my own safety let alone his. I will be writing to police about this." Ambulance crews reported that nobody had been seriously injured immediately after the game but there had been a number of isolated incidents. Detectives were yesterday recovering footage from CCTV cameras outside the ground and through Digbeth in the hunt for evidence of those involved in trouble. Acting Chief Insp Ford added: "We have a duty of care to make sure fans are kept safe. We kept opposing supporters separated to stop them attacking each other." A spokesman for Birmingham City Football Club said: "Derby games can have quite a reputation but we were happy the game went off without any major incidents inside the stadium. "We heard of no major incidents after the game either so, as an event, it was successful from the club's point of view." Images of wanted fans released - 28/11/2007 CCTV images of violent clashes between Birmingham City and Aston Villa fans, in which 40 police officers were injured have been released today. Shops and cars were smashed up by rival groups of marauding fans following the match at St Andrew’s on Sunday, November 11. The fighting lasted for an hour-and-a-half and 40 police officers - deployed to quell the violence - were injured. The derby game saw Blues defeated 2-1 and seventeen men were arrested as a result of the trouble, which also saw a number of police vehicles damaged. Problems flared outside the ground after the match and carried on all the way to St Martin’s Church outside the Bullring in Birmingham city centre. Villa fans were locked inside the stadium by police for almost an hour after the game, which kicked off at 1pm in a bid to avoid problems. But it was not enough to quell the tide of anger between supporters of the two teams, who have a history of both spontaneous and organised flare-ups. Games involving the two Birmingham teams are deliberately scheduled for earlier in the day to make pre-match drinking less of a factor in any trouble. The worst flare-up in recent years was in March 2003 when 40 fans were arrested and two police officers injured after violence erupted when the two teams met at Villa Park. The post match investigation, called Operation Flowstream, is now ongoing to identify the individuals involved. Category:Англия